New Hope
by l Syren l
Summary: Katherine 20 years old watches her brother. When he comes over he wants her to make a wish and she agrees. Can this be Jareth's new hope? NOTE: Takes place in present time. AU/Jareth/OC
1. A Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Jareth...althought I wish I did T.T

New Hope

Chapter 1: A Wish

Sitting at home Katherine looked out the window as it rained. She knew her brother was coming over and wasn't thrilled at the thought. It seemed he always knew how to annoy her and make her lose patience. Katherine glanced down at the road and saw a black Aston Martin pull up. Standing up from the window sill, Katherine walked downstairs to go open the door. She had her hand on the door right as her parents knocked.

Sighing, Katherine opened the door and forced a smile, "Hello Rose." She looked at her father, "Father."

"Ah, Katherine its nice to see you again." They both moved out of the way when James ran through the door. Giving Katherine sympathetic looks they gave her a hug, "We'll be back to get him at midnight."

Nodding, Katherine watched them leave and turned to face James, "Okay, go wash up and get ready for bed."

"Okay!" He ran up the stairs to the bathroom.

Katherine watched her brother go upstairs and followed. As she walked by the bathroom she heard the shower running, and walked into her room. Turning on the light Katherine saw the book she was looking for on her bed. Grabbing it, she went to her brothers room, and saw him already on the bed. "Ready?"

James looked up at his sister and nodded. Sure he was fifteen, but he loved it when his sister read to him. He could always annoy her and get her angry, "Yeah, please tell me we're reading that one book."

"Yes James we are, now settle down and listen." Katherine sat at the edge of his bed and opened the book, "Labyrinth."

After ten minutes went by James decided to speak up, "I don't get it, why would she make a wish she didn't mean?"

Closing the book but leaving her thumb on the page, Katherine looked at James, "She was angry and annoyed, why do you always ask?" She sighed while running a hand through her hair. "This is getting to be annoying."

James smiled, '_Good, now all I have to do is get her to mad enough to make the same wish._' He mentally smiled at his plan, James hoped it would work. "So she was angry and made the wish then wanted him back?"

"Yes." Katherine shook her head.

"I still don't get it." James smiled at his sisters frustration.

"Look that's just how it went." She was about to continue speaking until she heard the door bell ring. "Must be Ray." Katherine stood up and set the book on the night stand, "Just go to bed okay?" She left the room and headed downstairs. Opening the door Katherine smiled, "Hey Ray, ready to play some Halo?"

"Hell yeah!" Ray walked in and heard James.

"Hey Ray!" James came running down the stairs and stopped a few feet away.

Ray looked at James, "Hey." She then looked over to Katherine, "Having trouble getting him to go to sleep?"

Katherine laughed, "Yeah well you know fifteen year olds, they never listen." She turned to James, "Why don't go back upstairs?"

"I'm not tired." James turned his attention back to Ray, "Hey do you believe in goblins and granting wishes?"

"Uh, sure?" Ray had a confused look and looked over to Katherine.

Shaking her head Katherine spoke, "I was reading the Labyrinth to him before you came over."

Making an 'oh' expression Ray chuckled, "Well now, I'm sure if you don't get out of your sister's hair she'll wish you away."

James eyes brighten up, "Really?" He had a hopeful expression on his face.

Katherine and Ray looked at each other then back to James, "You want me to wish you away?"

James nodded, "Then you can save me and fall in love with Jareth the Goblin King." He smiled.

Katherine was taken aback by his response, "What makes you think that I'll fall in love with him?"

James thought for a moment then chuckled, "Well you always turn down the men here so why not give it a shot? He could be the one!"

Ray about fell over from laughing, "Oh Katherine indulge him this once. There's no harm in it."

Bitting her bottom lip Katherine shook her head, "If I do it will you go to bed?"

"Yup!" James ran back upstairs with Katherine and Ray following.

They both laughed as James jumped into the bed and turned to face them. "Okay when you make the wish you have to leave then come back in."

Katherine chuckled, "Alright." She looked at Ray and took a deep breath. Turning back to James she was hoping it wouldn't work, "I wish the goblins would come take you away...right now." She turned off the light and walked out with Ray following.

"I'm sure he's still in there Katherine." Ray patted her shoulder.

"Only one way to find out." Katherine turned around and walked back in and tried turning the light back on. The light wouldn't come back on and Katherine looked towards the bed, "James?" Receiving no answer, Katherine walked over to the bed and jumped when the thunder and lighting shook the room.

"Is he okay?" Ray was walking in the room when Katherine was taking a long time.

"I...I don't know." Once she reached the bed she pulled back the sheets, "He's gone!" Katherine and Ray spun to face the window when they heard something hitting the window.

"Is that an owl?" Ray started to slowly walk over to the window.

"I think so." Katherine was also walking towards the window and heard laughing. "What the.." She turned around and saw nothing then spun the other direction as well.

"What's going on Katherine?" Ray was looking everywhere trying to find the source of the laughing.

"I don't know!" Katherine stopped turning when she saw the window open and the owl flew in.

Her and Ray stood still as the owl turned into a man. "Hello Katherine."

Katherine blinked a few times, "You're him...the Goblin King." Seeing him smirk and tilt his head slightly she continued, "I want my brother back, he wanted me to make the wish."

"What's said is said." Jareth crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please, I want my brother." Katherine looked behind her when she heard more laughing and saw nothing.

"You're no match for me Katherine." Jareth made a crystal appear, "I have a gift."

Katherine looked at the crystal ball, "I don't want it, I want my brother." She saw Ray walk up next to her.

Ray put her hand on Katherine's shoulder, "Give James back, now."

Jareth looked at the two women and shrugged and pointed out the window, "He's there in my castle." He watched the two walk passed him.

Katherine and Ray looked at each other then back to the castle, "It doesn't look that far."

Memories came rushing back to Jareth, '_This is exactly what Sarah said the first time._' He walked up from behind, "It's further than you think."

Both the girls jumped when he came up to them and turned back to look at him. They saw a clock appear and tilted their heads.

"You have thirteen hours to solve my labyrinth before the boy becomes one of ours forever." Jareth disappeared and spoke in the wind, "Such a pity."

Ray and Katherine turned back to face the labyrinth, "Ready?" Ray looked at Katherine.

Katherine still looking at the castle nodded, "Ready."

They both walked down the hill with one goal in mind.

To save James.


	2. Runner

Disclaimer: Do not own Labyrinth T.T

New Hope

Chapter 2: Runner

Katherine and Ray stood at the wall and looked down both ways, "Well now, where's the door?" Katherine turned to her left and started walking beside the wall.

Ray saw Katherine walking away and followed, "I have no idea." She saw a small figure coming towards them, "Hey! Hey you!" Ray grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her towards the man.

Hoggle heard someone yelling at him and stopped as two women came running up, "And who might you be?" He looked from one girl to the other. One had long black hair, green eyes and had on black tank top, dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. While the other girl had short red hair, blue eyes and a teal t-shirt, denim jeans and cowgirl boots. '_What strange shoes they have...one girl reminds me of Sarah._'

Staring down at the dwarf, Katherine sighed, "I'm Katherine and this is Ray. Do you know how to get into the labyrinth?"

"I do, but you need to word your questions properly." He passed the two trying to find his spray.

Katherine clenched her fist, "How do we get in the labyrinth?"

Hoggle smiled, "There you go." He walked over to the door as it opened, "Here you are." He turned to face them, "Now which way would you go? Left or right?"

Ray and Katherine looked at each other then down both paths, "Well, which way would you go?"

'_Too much like Sarah._' Shaking his head, Hoggle sighed, "Neither."

"Well then that doesn't help much. but oh well." Katherine started walking left, "Come on Ray, lets go get James."

Ray laughed at Katherine, "Alright!" She followed after her.

Watching them walk away Hoggle shook his head again, "So much like her." He looked at the sky, "Think you can handle her Jareth?" Hoggle walked out of the labyrinth with the doors shutting behind him.

Hearing Hoggle's question, Jareth made a crystal appear and saw that Katherine and Ray had chosen the same path as Sarah. His eyes narrowed slighty, "She's just like her, but not her at the same time." Jareth saw James come into the room and stare at the crystal.

"Is that my sister?" James walked over closing the distance and kept staring at the crystal showing his sister and friend talking to a worm.

"Yes it is." Jareth went back in forth staring at the boy and the crystal. He was surprised by how well James was handling this.

"She wont reject you, you know." James lifted his head up to look at Jareth.

Jareth was taken aback by his statement, "And how do you know this?"

James laughed and went back to watching his sister and friend go down the path the worm told them to go, "For as long as I can rememeber she always said that if you were real she would gladly wish herself away and stay with you." He ran a finger over the crystal, "I asked why doesn't she just make the wish and she always said that it wouldn't work and it was foolish."

"So you made her promise to wish you away before you went to bed?" Seeing James nod, Jareth smiled, "Smart boy." He ruffled his hair, "How will you convince her to stay?"

Fixing his hair James smiled, "I'm sure that as long as I have a chance to talk to her, and tell her I'll be fine she'll stay."

Looking into the crystal one more time Jareth waved his hand and it disappeard, "We shall see." He stood up and went over to the window looking over the labyrinth, '_We shall see..._'

Katherine and Ray were walking down another path and turned right, "Which way now?" Katherine turned in a circle and sighed, "If the runner before this thought this was easy they had to be crazy."

"Or a fifteen year old that held onto fantasies." Ray looked around and pointed to the path on the right, "Lets go down this one."

Seeing the path Ray chose, Katherine nodded, "Alright."

They both walked down and realized they reached a dead end, "Great, shows how lucky we are." Ray mummbled under her breath.

"It's okay, we just have to go back the way we came." Katherine turned around and saw that the way they came was now gone, "What the..." She heard laughing and turned around, "That was a dead end a second ago."

"Well now it seems the other way is the dead end." The red guard spoke and looked over to the blue one, "This shall be fun, it's been years!"

"Think she'll be smarter than the last runner?" The blue guard chuckled.

"Hello! We're right here infront of you! Stop speaking as if we weren't!" Katherine put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"This one has more of an attitude than the last one." The red guard on the bottom spoke.

"I agree, the other one was so young then. This one is more mature." The blue guard on the bottom looked over to the red guard on the bottom, and they both laughed.

"Look can you tell us which door leads us to the castle?" Ray walked up to the guards with Katherine next to her.

Both of the guards on the bottom shook their heads, "We can't...but they can." They looked up to the guards on top.

Katherine and Ray looked at each other then back to the guards, "Alright, can you tell us which door will take us to the castle?"

"No, you can only ask one of us." The red guard looked at the girls and heard the blue one laugh, "One of will tell the truth and the other will lie."

Katherine nodded and walked over to the red guard, "Will he tell me that this door will take us to the castle?"

The red guard looked at the blue guard then back to her, "Yes?"

Laughing Katherine smiled, "You're lying, the other door will."

"What how can you be sure?" The red guard had a surprised looked.

"Well from horror movies red usually leads to death...so yeah I'm going by that logic." Katherine heard Ray laugh.

"Good point Katherine." Ray walked over to the door with Katherine. As Katherine pushed it open and began to walk through, she fell down the hole and grabbed Ray as she went.

"Whoa!" Katherine had let go of Ray trying to grab anything to stop her fall. When she felt hands grab her, Katherine looked up, "Sorry Ray! Are you okay?"

Ray looked down at Katherine, "Yeah I'm fine, but what is going on?"

"I have no clue." Katherine looked around and saw the hands moving, looking back up Katherine began to yell, "Help!"

"What do you mean help? We are helping." One of the pair of hands made a face at her.

Another pair made a face and spoke, "We're helping hands."

Katherine looked at the hands, "You're hurting!"

"Would you like us to let go?" All the hands let go of Ray and Katherine.

Both of the girls yelled at the same time, "No!"

The hands grabbed them again and spoke, "Now which way?"

"What?" Ray had a confused look on her face.

"Up or down?" One of the hands gestured in both directions.

Katherine and Ray looked at each other for a moment, "Uhhh down?"

All the hands laughed, "They said down"

"Wait were we wrong?" Ray and Katherine were grabbing the hands as they guided them down.

Katherine and Ray fell through a hole and coughed at the dust. They looked up and saw the door closed, "Well great, now what do we do?" Ray stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm sure there is a way out." Katherine stood up as well and looked into the darkness, '_I hope..._'


	3. Loki and Cheyanne

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or Jareth.

Note: Sorry for taking so long to update! I was busy moving and going to school!

New Hope

Chapter 3: Loki and Cheyanne

Looking around Katherine and Ray couldn't find an exit. Katherine was beginning to get frustrated and kicked a bucket that was in her way.

"OW!"

Ray and Katherine jerks their heads in the direction the sound came from, but couldn't see much since it was dark. Neither of them wanted to move because now they knew someone else was in here. Gathering up her nerve Katherine spoke into the darkness, "Who's there?"

They heard shuffling then someone lighting a match. Seeing the candle being lit Katherine and Ray saw the figure turn to face them, "It's me, Hoggle."

Sighing in relief Ray and Katherine went over to him, "Thank goodness! How do we get out of here?" Ray looked down at the dwarf with a smile.

"Well...I do know a way out and it leads out of the labyrinth." Hoggle started to make his over to the wall when he heard Katherine protest.

"No! We've come to far just to give up!" She looked around, "We're doing fine."

Ray nodded in agreement, "She's right, we're not going to give up just because we hit a bump in the road."

Hoggle didn't know what to say, '_Still reminds me of Sarah..._' Shaking his head, Hoggle sighed, "It only gets harder from here. Are you sure you want to continue?"

Looking at each other, Katherine and Ray seemed to be having a silent conversation and nodded. Turning to looked at Hoggle they both spoke in unison, "Positive."

"Very well..." He turned back to the wall and picked up a board. Pushing it against the wall it made a sound as if it was unlocking. Pulling the board away from the wall it lead into a hall, "Come on." Hoggle walked through the door.

Katherine and Ray followed and saw faces on the corners, "Well now...this is odd." Katherine kept walking while looking at the faces.

As Ray walked by a face it spoke making her jump, "Turn back! This is not the way!" Ray looked over to Hoggle, "Do they all say this?"

"They all say something different, just ignore them." Hoggle kept walking and turned left.

"Why though? I mean are they trying to deter us?" Katherine looked at one of the faces as she followed Hoggle.

"Yes, but that's only because we're on the right path." Hoggle stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked turned to see Katherine smiling.

"You can go now, thank you for your help." Katherine straightened herself up and walked passed him and turned left again.

Hoggle stopped walking and saw Ray pass him. '_They don't depend on others. There's something different between them and Sarah._'

Ray caught up to Katherine and saw her looking at a bird man, "Ummm Katherine?"

Katherine looked back at Ray and shrugged, "I have no clue..." She turned towards the man again. Katherine looked down the hall and saw the left side had a gate and the only way to go was right. "Well Ray it looks like were going right." She began to walk by the man when he spoke.

"Ah, what do we have here?" The man jingled something in his cup.

Both Ray and Katherine stopped and faced the man, "Excuse me?" Ray gave the man a questioning look.

"We're just trying to solve the labyrinth sir, nothing more so please excuse us we'll be on our way." Katherine looked at Ray and kept walking.

"Now now, not so fast." The man stood and pulled off the costume. Jareth smiled at the two women, "How did you ever get out of the oubliette?"

"That's none of your concern." Katherine glared at Jareth.

Ray put a hand on Katherine's shoulder, "Just ignore him, he's wasting our time." Seeing Katherine nodded, Ray began walking down the hall again.

Katherine turned her back to Jareth and heard him chuckle.

"Your brother is well I assure you." Jareth smirked and walked forward.

Hearing his words Katherine turned around and saw how close he was. Stifling a gasp Katherine back up till she hit the wall, '_Great position to put yourself in Katherine!_'

Resting an arm on the wall Jareth leaned in, "So how are you enjoying my labyrinth?"

Thinking about it for a minute Katherine sighed, "Well I'm not saying it's a piece of cake if thats what you're hoping for."

'_Well at least she's not like her in every way._' Mentally smiling Jareth leaned closer, "I was hoping you wouldn't."

Seeing how close he was getting Katherine shook her head and ran down the hall catching up to Ray, '_Too close..._' She blushed at the thought of close they were.

Jareth watched her run away and chuckled, "Such a pity..." With that being said he vanished.

Ray turned to see Katherine running up to her, "Hey you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea!" Katherine smiled and stopped running when she saw a man and a woman standing in the hall. "Where did they come from?"

"Who?" Ray turned around and saw who Katherine was talking about, "I have no idea..." Grabbing Katherine's hand she walked up to them, "Hey there..."

Loki and Cheyanne smirked, "Hello." They both spoke in unison.

Katherine blinked a few times, "Ummm can you please tell us which way will get us out of here?" Seeing the two look at each other as if speaking with silence Katherine had second thoughts about asking."

"Well, there are two ways." Cheyanne pointed to the right and Loki to the left, "Which way would you like to go?" Cheyanne smiled.

Loki kept his gaze on Ray. Seeing her shift from being uncomfortable he bit back his laughter. "Now now Cheyanne do you really think they have a choice?"

Glaring at her brother Cheyanne huffed, "You know Loki, you don't always have to kill the fun."

Katherine and Ray looked at each other then back to Loki and Cheyanne, "Alright, you're Cheyanne and he's Loki." Seeing them nod she spoke again, "Well in that case I'm Katherine."

"And I'm Ray." Ray refused to stare at Loki because he wouldn't quit staring at her.

"We already know." They both spoke then laughed, "You might want to say good bye."

"Why?" Katherine had a confused look along with Ray.

"Because..." Cheyanne and Loki smirked at each other, "We're splitting up!" They ran in opposite directions.

Cursing Katherine ran after Cheyanne and Ray went after Loki. Following Cheyanne wasn't a problem considering she had pink hair with black highlights, "Wait up! Where are you going?" Katherine turned right and gasped. There was Cheyanne in the middle of a meadow smiling.

"I knew you would be the one to follow me!" Cheyanne chuckled and dance around the meadow humming.

Katherine walked out into the meadow and realized that Ray wasn't with her. "Ray?" She spun around looking for Ray.

"She went after Loki, don't worry she'll be fine." Cheyanne grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her towards the middle of the meadow where James was sitting.

Seeing James, Katherine jerked her hand out of Cheyanne's hand and ran over to her brother, "James!"

Hearing his name James turned to see his sister and smiled, "Hey Katherine!" He stood up and hugged his sister. "How are you doing?"

Katherine smiled up at her brother, '_He's only fifteen and he's taller than me._' "We're doing fine but what about you? Is Jareth treating you well?"

"Yes Katherine, I'm actually having a blast!" James laughed and ran from his sister.

"James!" Katherine chased after him laughing, '_Just like when we were younger._'

_No one can blame you,  
>For walking away.<br>Too much rejection, (na na)  
>No love injection. (na na)<br>Life can be easy,  
>It's not always swell.<br>Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl,  
>'Cause it hurts like hell.<br>But down in the underground,  
>You'll find someone true.<br>Down in the underground,  
>A land serene,<br>A crystal moon, ah, ah._

James turned and saw Katherine chasing him. He knew that she would catch him soon so he ran into the woods. "Come on sis! I thought you were faster than that!"

"Oh yeah? Well you better run faster cause I promise I'll catch you!" Katherine followed her brother into woods, not noticing Jareth with Cheyanne.

"Do you think she'll listen to him?" Cheyanne turned to look at Jareth.

Jareth watched Katherine chase James into the woods, "I'm sure she will." He paused then smiled, "But deep down she already knows that she will accept."

_It's only forever,  
>Not long at all.<br>Lost and lonely,  
>That's underground.<br>Underground._

A crystal appeared in his hand and saw Ray chasing Loki, "I wonder how her friend is doing."

Ray was running through the woods trying to not lose Loki, '_Stupid Fea, they can go on forever!_'

As if reading her mind Loki stopped and turned to face her, "You're really that determined aren't you?"

Finally being able to catch her breath Ray looked behind her and saw Katherine wasn't there, "Katherine?"

"She went after Cheyanne."

Ray jumped at feeling his breath on the back of her neck and spun around, "Get away!" She pushed him away with him laughing.

"No fun, no fun at all." Loki shook his head and sighed.

"You made us seperate on purpose! Why?" Ray was glaring daggers at him, '_Only if looks could kill._'

"Simple, if you're with her she wont become Queen." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was obvious.

"You want her to become _Queen_!" Ray marched up to him and poked his chest.

Narrowing his eyes, Loki grabbed her wrist and leaned in so their noses were touching, "Yes, since the first runner the labyrinth has been slowly falling apart. We need our Queen for the labyrinth to thrive, and it has chosen your friend."

Ray was taking all this in until she realized how close they were. Blushing, Ray jerked her wrist out of his hand and backed away, "What makes you think she'll accept?"

"For one, her brother and two, subconicously she knows that she will accept but hasn't realized it yet." Loki walked up to her, "This has been fun Ray but I must go. Being Jareth's right hand man I have work that needs to be done." He gave her a peck on her cheek and ran deeper into the woods disappearing.

Frozen in her spot, Ray touched her cheek, "He just...kissed...my...cheek." Embarassment now turned to anger, "Who the does he fucking think he is? Gods gift to women? Well I hate to burst his stupid egostical bubble but he's not!" Ray punched a tree that was next to her and stomped off trying to find Katherine.

Katherine saw James sitting by a lake and stopped running, "Hey are you okay?" She sat down next to him and saw the moon relfecting off the water.

Glancing at his sister James sighed, "Can I ask you to promise me something?"

Taken aback by his question Katherine pondered for a moment until she nodded, "Of course."

"Okay well...when the time comes I need you to promise me you'll say yes." Jame looked up at his sister with seriousness in his eyes.

"Say yes to what?" Katherine didn't understand what he was asking of her.

"I can't tell you. Just promise me." He grabbed her hand and looked back at the lake.

Unknown to them, a pair of mismatched eyes were watching from the tree line. Jareth needed to know what her answer will be just to see if there was really hope.

Smiling at her brother Katherine leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I promise."


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: I dont not own Labyrinth or Jareth.

Songs used: As the World Falls Down By: David Bowie

Cosmic Love By: Florence and the Machine

New Hope

Chapter 4: Dreams

For a few hours Katherine and James sat there talking. James of course was trying to convince his sister that living her would be fun, and that they could always go on an adventure. Katherine on the other hand kept saying it was foolish and it would never happen.

Looking at her brother Katherine stood up, "Well I should be going. I need to find Ray."

"But it's still night time Katherine!" James jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, "You don't know what lies in the woods, there can be dangerous creatures!"

Chuckling Katherine kissed her brother's cheek, "I know silly, but you have to understand that I'm still under a time limit and I need to know that Ray is safe." She backed away from her brother, "Don't worry about me I wont become the hunted." With that begin said Katherine turned around and ran into the darkness of the woods.

James sighed, "Jareth please let her stay safe..."

"She'll stay safe for the moment, I can't promise anything since she has taken a different route." Jareth walked into the opening.

"I know she'll be fine." James smiled at Jareth, "Growing up with her in Aboveground I know that she can take anything that comes her way!"

Jareth laughed at James, "I hope you're right because this is Underground and things aren't always what they seem." He gestured towards the castle, "Shall we?"

Nodding James followed Jareth back to the castle.

Katherine kept running until she heard a noise. Stopping in her tracks she tried to listen for direction the noise came in. After a few minutes and not hearing anything Katherine was about to take another step until she heard leaves crunch. Jerking her head in to the right she tried to see if she could make out any shapes. With no luck she looked up and saw a branch, bending her knees Katherine jumped and grabbed the branch and pulled herself up. '_Thank god for martial arts, yoga and exercising._' She climbed till she was high enough not to be seen and looked down.

If she had waited any longer Katherine wouldn't be here any longer. A repitlian man now stood where she was and seemed to be looking for her. Not wanting to be caught Katherine began looking around to see if there was a way to escape without being heard. '_Fuck! Why did I think climbing a tree was the best idea?_'

Hearing more foot steps Katherine looked down and saw two more men come out, '_Just freakin lovely!_'

"Where did she go leader?" The reptilian on the left spoke first.

"It seems she has caught on to us and went into hiding." The said leader spoke and began walking the direction he assumed she went.

"Now we must find her, right leader?" The reptilian on the right was trying to contain his excitement.

"Yes my faithful pets, we find her." With a smirk the leader ran north with his followers right behind him.

Katherine let out a breath that she had been holding and decided to wait, "Don't need them to come back just because I'm impatient." She looked towards the north, "Okay so new plan...let's go east...no he came from that direction, guess I'll be going west." After waiting ten minutes Katherine climbed down the tree and began running west, "I hope Ray is okay..."

_**Ray**_

Ray was walking through the woods humming. The sun began to rise and she heard her stomach growl, '_Oh yeah...we haven't ate anything since we came here._' She looked around and saw an apple tree in a field. "Wow just my luck!" Running over to the tree Ray picked an apple and sat against the tree.

While enjoying her apple, Ray didn't notice Loki sitting across from her.

"Why hello beautfiul."

"What the fuck!" Ray jumped at seeing Loki sitting there, "Where did you come from?"

"I came from the castle of course, you silly woman." Loki put his chin in his hand and smirked, "Would you like to see Katherine?"

Ray stopped eating the apple and stared at Loki, "That's a stupid question, of course I do."

Holding back his chuckle, Loki handed her a strawberry, "Do not eat this till I tell you to, understand?"

Taking the strawberry Ray raised an eyebrow at Loki, "How is this suppose to let me see Katherine?"

"Just wait and see. Now like I said, do not eat it till I tell you to." Seeing her nod Loki stood up. "Good now I must go." He jumped away and blew a kiss, "See ya soon lovely." Loki vanished.

Looking down at the strawberry Ray sighed and put it in her pocket, "Please let Katherine be safe..."

_**Katherine**_

Katherine stopped running awhile back and sighed, "I could really use something to eat right about now." She kept walking till she came across a mansion, "Huh? Why is a mansion out in the middle of nowhere?" Katherine walked up to the door to find it unlocked.

"Odd..." She walked in and felt something pulling her forward. Katherine saw that there was a painting of a man and girl dancing. Walking over to the painting she tried to get a better look until she heard music.

_There's such a sad love  
>Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel<br>Open and closed within your eyes  
>I'll place the sky within your eyes<em>

Katherine felt the music flow through her and she began walking to a set of double doors, "Who is that singing?" She opened the doors and gasped.

There she saw Jareth singing in ballroom to a girl that looked to be fifteen. '_Was this the runner before us?_'

_There's such a fooled heart  
>Beating so fast in search of new dreams<br>A love that will last within your heart  
>I'll place the moon within your heart<em>

She saw how the girl was looking for Jareth and smiled, "So she also liked him..." Katherine walked further into the room and felt like she was part of the memory itself.

_As the pain sweeps through  
>Makes no sense for you<br>Every thrill has gone  
>Wasn't too much fun at all<br>But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
>As the world falls down<br>Falling  
>(As the world) Falling down<br>Falling in love_

Katherine began to sway as the music kept playing. She turned to see that Jareth and the girl were about to bump into each other finally.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold  
>I'll spin you Valentine evenings<br>Though we're strangers till now  
>We're choosing the path between the stars<br>I'll lay my love between the stars_

Seeing that they were both staring at each other Katherine put a hand over her heart. "Oh Jareth..."

_As the pain sweeps through  
>Makes no sense for you<br>Every thrill has gone  
>Wasn't too much fun at all<br>But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
>As the world falls down<em>

Katherine saw that everything went black and she now was in a regular ballroom. She looked around and sighed, "That shook me to the core..." Katherine made a turn to leave until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Katherine."

Slowly turning around Katherine saw Jareth standing there, "J...Jareth? How did you get in here?"

"Doesn't matter." He held a strawberry in his hand, "Hungry?" Seeing Katherine nod he put the strawberry in her hand and took a step back, '_Please eat it...let me show you, your dreams._'

Looking at the strawberry Katherine brought it to her lips and took a bite. As she swallowed the fruit she began to feel dizzy and fainted with Jareth catching her.

_**Dream**_

Katherine was standing in a ballroom but it was outside and the only light was the moon and stars. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a midnight blue dress that hugged her figure. Noticing that she also had matching shoes and jewelry Katherine looked around wondering what was going on, "Where am I?"

She began walking and saw Ray at the other end of the room wearing something similar but it was green. "Ray!" Katherine started to make her way over till the fimiliar feeling made her look over to see Jareth.

Unable to look away Katherine noticed he was wearing black that simmered when he moved. His hair was the same just with a hint of black here and there. When he moved she blinked and saw that he was gone, '_Where did he go?_'

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
>I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind<em>

Katherine looked around, '_Where is that music coming from?_' She began walking towards where she last saw Jareth trying to find him.

Ray saw Katherine and tried to run over to her until Loki grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest.

"Dance with me." Loki smiled down at her, '_I'm so happy she ate the strawberry at the same time Katherine did, now I can dance with her till this ends._'

Not being able to resist him Ray followed him and began dancing.

Katherine saw Jareth staring at her and began to walk over until someone grabbed her and began dancing with her. She glanced at the man then back to Jareth.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart<em>

Looking away for a second Jareth was gone and Katherine pulled away from the man. '_Again?_' She walked up some stairs and turned around looking out into the crowd.

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
>I tried to find the sound<br>But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
>So darkness I became<em>

Loki smiled down at Ray and he went to lean in until she turned her head, "Are you looking for someone?"

Ray looked back over to him, "Of course I am, I'm looking for Katherine." She turned back to looking for Katherine when she felt Loki spin them around, making her lose sight of her.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart<em>

Katherine walked down the stairs and made her way over to the other side of the room. She was about to give up until she saw him standing a few feet in front of her.

They kept staring at each other and Jareth moved forward grabbing her hands and began dancing as the next verse began.

_I took the stars from my eyes, and then I made a map  
>And knew that somehow I could find my way back<br>Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
>So I stayed in the darkness with you<em>

Seeing Jareth and Katherine finally dancing Loki mentally smiled, '_Good now I just need to keep Ray from interfering._' He looked back down at the said girl, "You know you could try to at least have a good time."

"I know but you said that I could see Katherine and that has yet to happen." Ray glared at him, "You better not be trying to keep me from seeing her. I will kill you."

Loki truly laughed and shook his head, "Only in your dreams my love." He once again leaned in to kiss her.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
>You left me in the dark<br>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
>In the shadow of your heart<em>

Ray turned her head to prevent the kiss from happening. She was gazing into the crowd when she noticed Katherine dancing with Jareth. Ray noticed that they wouldn't look away from each other, and that Jareth was leaning in. "No!" She pushed away from Loki and ran across the room, "Katherine!"

Katherine was lost in Jareth's eyes that she didn't notice that he was leaning in until she heard Ray yell her name. Shaking her head, Katherine pulled away and looked over to Ray, "Ray!" She ran over to her friend and grabbed her hand, "Come on!"

They both ran towards the door and tried to open it. Cursing Ray looked at Katherine, "Looks like we'll have to break it down."

_**Dream End**_

Katherine nodded and they both took a few steps back and ran at the door. Breaking the door down the whole ballroom disappeared and left Ray and Katherine standing in the mansion.

"Wow..." Katherine looked around and smiled when Ray was next to her. She hugged Ray and laughed, "Glad to see you again!"

Ray laughed with her and hugged back, "Like wise!"

Back at the castle Jareth was standing on his balcony looking at the moon. He was trying to keep his anger under control from what happened.

"I was so close and her friend had to ruin it." He cursed but stopped when he heard his door open.

James walked into Jareth's room. He knew something went wrong by his body language, "What's wrong Jareth?"

Sighing Jareth looked at the moon, "Had a repeat of events, nothing more."

James stood next to the doorway leading out onto the balcony, "May I ask what you showed my sister?"

Jareth lightly chuckled while still looking at the moon.

"Her dreams."


	5. Captured

Sorry for it being so short and taking so long to update! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

* * *

><p>New Hope<p>

Chapter 5: Captured

Katherine and Ray ran out of the mansion and back into the woods. They both looked around and saw two different paths. Sighing Katherine looked over to Ray, "Which way should we go? Right or left?"

Ray was thinking and pointed right, "Right is always right...right?"

Shrugging her shoulders Katherine chuckled, "I hope so..."

They both went down the right path not noticing Loki and Cheyanne sitting in one of the trees.

Cheyanne patted Loki's shoulder, "Hey now, no need to be all grumpy. You'll have your chance."

Loki glared at his sister, "That's easy for you to say. I almost had her but her and Katherine are so close as friends I would call them sisters."

Not able to control her laughter Cheyanne held on to her stomach, "I'm sorry but this is too funny! I've never seen you this mad about something so small!"

Turning away from his sister Loki stood up, "I'm following them, do what you like." He jumped to a different tree and kept a watch over Ray and Katherine.

_**Katherine and Ray**_

Ray leaned against a tree and wiped some sweat off her face, "When did it get so fucking hot?"

Katherine copied Ray's actions, "I have no fucking clue...but damn this sucks!"

They both stood in the shade for ten minutes then began walking again. Both were looking for a stream and were about to give up until they heard running water. Ray and Katherine looked at each other and ran towards the sound.

Bursting through the trees, they saw a stream and smiled. Looking at each other they quickly threw off their clothes and jumped in the water.

"This feels amazing!" Katherine laughed and sighed with content. The cool water made her feel refreshed and alive.

Ray nodded in agreement, "Thank god we heard it or else we would've kept walking!" She swam around for a bit then got out to get dressed again.

Katherine followed suit and they both continued on their way while staying by the stream.

Neither of them noticed that Loki and had been watching the whole thing and kept talking about how far the castle was.

A few hours had passed and they noticed the sun went down. Katherine looked around trying to find a place to make camp. "Hey Ray do you see anywhere we could camp?"

Looking around as well Ray shook her head, "No I don't." She was about to continue till they heard a snapping noise.

Ray jerked her head in the direction it came from and whispered, "What was that?"

Katherine looked in the same direction and had a fimiliar feeling sinking in her stomach, '_oh no...I have to get Ray out of here!_' She slowly walked over to Ray and pulled her towards the stream, "Ray listen to me, whatever happens do NOT get out of the water."

Becoming confused at what Katherine was saying she shook her head, "I don't understand."

Letting out a small growl Katherine was about to explain when the lizard like men came rushing out. Not wasting a second Katherine pushed Ray into the stream and let the current sweep her away.

Ray was shocked at what just happened and saw the lizard men grab Katherine. She tried to swim against the current but it was too strong and Ray felt helpless. As she drifted further away all Ray could do was hope that Katherine would make it out alive.

Seeing Ray disappear Katherine smiled, '_At least one of us will be okay._' She grimanced as one of the men jerked her forward and licked her cheek.

"She tastes delightful, can we eat her?"

Cringing at his statement Katherine was hoping for one of the others to say no. As if hearing her plea one of the lizards spoke up.

"No, she is the runner. She can be useful."

Sensing the disappointment from the one who wanted to eat her Katherine tried to calm down. Feeling them pull her forward she began walking to wherever they were taking her.

'_Please don't let this be the end..._' Katherine mentally sighed and closed her eyes and let them lead her.

_**Loki**_

Seeing everything that just happened Loki ran to catch Ray. Seeing her on the bank he jumped down from the trees and grabbed her, "Please be okay." Loki closed his eyes and teleported back to the castle and changed her clothes then put her in his bed.

He headed towards the door and looked back at Ray one more time then ran to tell Jareth the bad news. '_He's gonna be pissed..._' Walking up to the door he knocked and waited to hear Jareth say come in.

_**Jareth**_

Jareth was standing on his balcony like usual when he heard knocking on his door. Raising an eyebrow he turned towards the door, "Come in."

Seeing Loki walk in he knew something must have happened, "What's wrong?"

Loki stopped walking and did his best to keep eye contact, "Katherine was captured."

Jareth's whole body froze and took a minute to get his composure in check, "Captured? By who?" He already had a feeling he didn't want to know.

Taking a deep breath Loki sighed, "The Rashn..."

Time stood still once Jareth heard the Rashn had Katherine.

'_The Rashn...in other words the Soul Eaters..._'

Jareth turned his back to Loki and looked at the moon,

'_Please be okay Katherine..._' He sighed,

'_You're my only hope._'


	6. My Soul to Take

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm on winter break so I should be able to update sooner.

Song: Black Roses Red By: Alana Grace

* * *

><p>New Hope<p>

Chapter Six: My Soul to Take

Katherine felt herself being forced to her knees and collapsed without a fight. All her energy had been drained from walking for hours. She had no clue where she was, not that Katherine cared because there were too many twists and turns. The feeling of defeat was creeping up on Katherine but she pushed it down.

'_I still need to save my brother. I won't let him down...whatever happens I'll face it and I will over come it!_'

She heard a man clear his throat and jerked her head up. There standing in front of her was a man that had midnight black hair, bright blue eyes and a ghostly pale complexion. Right of the bat she knew the air around him shouted power, danger, mystery. Katherine couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Feeling this Katherine took a deep breath and mentally cleared her mind. It would do no good to have her judgement clouded because of a man's looks.

The man stepped towards her and knelt down, grabbing her chin. He moved her head side to side then made her look into his eyes, "So you're the new runner? I heard rumors that you looked like Sarah. I never had the chance to meet her personally because she chose a different path in this labyrinth. Fortunately though, you did, and might I say you look beautiful." He leaned in and placed his nose on her throat and inhaled deeply, "And your soul smells delectable, I can see why the Rashn want to eat you."

Katherine kept her expression the same, she didn't need this man to know that she was scared. How could she not? Being surrounded by Rashn which are lizard men and then him. He seemed to be human but she knew better, so of course she was scared, scared of not knowing what is to come.

'_Get a grip Katherine! This whole place you never know what's coming and NOW you're SCARED? Come on! You're brother needs you so play it smart. Just go along with this whole shabang and get your ass out of here alive!_'

She was cut out of her thoughts when the man began talking again.

"Oh rude of me! I didn't tell you my name, it's Juan Kamal. And yours?"

'_His name means Killing Perfection...how fitting._' Katherine stared at him for a moment then finally spoke. "Katherine."

Seeing his smirk Katherine began to think she just made a mistake. Biting her bottom lip too hard she lightly cursed when she felt blood invading her mouth. What really shocked her was that Juan saw the blood and kissed her. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and began sucking on it, taking her blood.

Hearing him sigh Katherine felt the cold air on her lips and him stepping away. Katherine was confused at first, but when the binds fell away from her wrist she wasted no time standing up and rubbing the raw skin. Not knowing what to do she just stood there like an idiot. '_No point in running, I'm in the middle of the damn place._'

"Katherine."

She turned her attention back to Juan, "Yes?"

Juan began to circle around her as if sizing her up, "I want to make a deal with you. Interested?"

Katherine kept her eyes on his and lifted one eyebrow, "Of course."

Hearing him laugh made a chill run through her body, "I knew you would be. It's like a game of sorts. We play it all the time with people who are caught. I'll let you run out of here and even let you have a head start, but here's the catch. I'll be the one chasing after you, not the Rashn. If you can get passed the stream and I won't tell you which direction it is in then you win. But if I win...well lets just not mention what happens if I win."

Clenching her fist Katherine thought for a very long time. '_Should I do this? This could be my only way back to James, Ray, Loki,Cheyanne._' she paused and mentally smiled, '_Jareth...even if he plays his games with us and I can't help but play along. He's addicting, annoying, egotistical, charming and everything that I want...oh god when did this happen?_' Never taking her eyes off Juan and smiled, "I'll do it."

Clapping his hands Juan laughed and it rang through the room, "Wonderful! The game starts now!"

Katherine wasted no time and sprinted back the way the Rashn brought her. She could still hear Juan laughing and knew once she got outside he would be coming for her. Feeling the burst of the cool summer air Katherine inhaled deeply and smiled. She kept running knowing that he was now on the move. While she was running for her life Katherine had the same thought running through her head.

'_I'm doing this for James and Ray._'

_**Ray**_

Waking up and stretching Ray wondered what happened. Feeling soft covers, freezing Ray sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?"

Hearing a door open she saw Loki walk in, "How did I get here?"

Loki sat at the end of the bed and sighed, "Well how do I put it? Katherine pushed you into the stream and i found you further down on the bank. So I brought you here because the Rashn caught Katherine."

Ray tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Rashn?"

Looking away for a moment Loki wondered if he should tell her. A few minutes went by but for him and Ray it felt forever, "Rashn means Soul Eater...the lizard men you saw are the Rashn."

Taking a few moments to process that in Ray's mind she instantly stood up, "What are you waiting for? We have to go get her!"

Loki stood as well holding out his hands, "Whoa calm down Ray! It's not that easy! The Rashn won't hesitate to kill you and I can't let that happen!"

Anger had over taken Ray's thinking and she glared at Loki, "What why the fuck not? Katherine is my best friend and you expect me to abandon her?"

Growling Loki took a step towards her, "I don't expect you to abandon her but I can't let you go save her!"

Ray stepped forward as well, she wasn't about to back down to him, "And why not!"

Loki grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, "Because I've fallen for you!" He smashed his lips against Ray's and kept his grip so she couldn't move.

Frozen in shock Ray didn't know how to handle this, '_Did he just admit to having feelings for me? SHIT! What do I do? Oh god, oh god...but he is a GREAT kisser!_' After a minute of talking to herself Ray actually kissed back.

Feeling Ray kiss back caught Loki off guard. He didn't know that shock and happiness could be felt at the same time. Loki leaned away and looked at Ray, "You kissed back..."

Ray chuckled, "Well duh! Come on, did you think it was a one way street?"

A smirk appeared on Loki's face, "Really now? Well since this is all out in the open how about finding a way to get Katherine back?"

Nodding Ray pointed towards the door, "We need to talk to Jareth too."

"You're right, come on he's with James." Loki grabbed her hand and ran out of the room.

_**Jareth**_

Sitting on his throne, Jareth was playing with a crystal like usual. He saw James showing some goblins a card trick. Jareth couldn't help but smirk at the goblins, they were so gullible. Grabbing the crystal he was about to see how Katherine was but Loki and Ray burst into the room.

James and Jareth looked at the two and waited to see what they needed. It didn't take long considering they seemed to be in a rush.

"We need to get Katherine back."

Jareth sighed, he knew that was why they came and honestly he had no clue on what to do. This was something he didn't like, he the goblin king out of moves. Standing up he nodded, "I agree but how do you propose we do that?"

Ray stepped forward and pointed to the crystal, "Can't we see where she is? If we do that then we'll have a clue on how to save her."

Loki nodded in agreement, "She has a point Jareth."

Looking towards James, Jareth lifted up the crystal ball and watched as Katherine appeared. All they could see was that she was running but had no clue where.

"Did she escape?" James walked over to get a better look.

"I don't know, it seems like it." Ray leaned a little closer trying to make out Katherine's surroundings.

Cheyanne appeared out of no where and had a look of terror on her face, "BAD NEWS!"

Ray and James jumped while Jareth and Loki towards Cheyanne like this happened everyday. Jareth was the first to speak up, "What are you talking about?"

Cheyanne pointed towards Katherine, "She made a deal with Juan. If she can cross the stream that leads into the main part of the labyrinth then shes free, but if Juan catches her she'll..." She stopped speaking not wanting to say.

All of them glared at Cheyanne and in unison spoke, "She'll what?"

Shaking her head Cheyanne yelled, "SHE'LL HAVE TO BECOME HIS WIFE BY HIM COMBINING THEIR SOULS!"

Everyone and everything in the room froze. They all stared at the crystal that held Katherine. This time Ray was the one to speak up, "Does she know?"

Seeing Cheyanne bite her lower lip gave away her answer. Ray and the others now how a new motivation to get Katherine back. "Well we better think of something and quick, we don't know how long she's been running and we don't know where Juan is."

Hearing Ray put things into action everyone began discussing a way to get Katherine back to them.

_**Katherine**_

She was covered from head to toe in cuts. The bushes and tree branches were unforgiving as Katherine ran away from Juan. Feeling the burn in her legs Katherine was forcing herself to keep going, she couldn't lose this game of cat and mouse. Her breaths were coming out in ragged huffs and her lungs began to burn as well.

'_I have to stop...but he's right behind me...I can still hear his footsteps._' Katherine wouldn't even spare a glance over shoulder. One wrong move and she was a goner.

Hearing that laugh again made her shudder, then his voice drifted through the wind, "Oh my dear Katherine, how long do you plan to keep this up?"

"For as long as I can!" Katherine yelled and pushed herself even harder. Hope began to rise in her chest when she heard the sound of the stream.

'_Almost there!_'

Running out into a small clearing Katherine saw the stream glistening in the evening sun.

'_YES!_'

Katherine smiled and was about to jump into the water when strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her back. She let out a scream and started thrashing around. Hearing him chuckle right against her ear made Katherine stop her actions.

"Yes Katherine keep fighting me, this is only showing me a preview of how you'll be when I bed you after our souls are one."

Hearing her gasp made Juan smile and he leaned in to take in her scent, '_Even when she's covered in dirt, blood and sweat she still smells delicious..._' His grip tightened around her waist, "Now we must get back and start the ceremony." Juan closed his eyes and in a flash black rose petals and feathers were left in the spot they were standing.

Katherine noticed that they were now standing in what she was assuming to be Juan's room. Everything was black and silver, she preferred red and black but this wasn't so bad either. '_I wonder what Jareth's room looks like...I bet it has a range of colors..._'

Feeling Juan's arms leave her waist Katherine watched as he walked into a private bathroom and started the shower. She watched him come back out and stare at her.

"You will get cleaned up and will put on the outfit provided. Understood?"

Nodding her head Katherine walked into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. Sighing she stepped into the shower and began to wash off. For awhile Katherine stood there after washing out her hair and rinsing off her body. All she could think about was how could she beat the labyrinth if she's stuck here?

Shutting off the water Katherine dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body. She walked out and saw a dress laying on the bed. Katherine let the towel drop and grabbed the dress. She noticed it was red where the corset was along with small sleeves that only covered her shoulders. The bottom was white and puffed out with a red trim in the middle off to the side.

"I'm guessing this is what I'll be wearing." Katherine sighed and put the dress on. She walked over to a full length mirror and couldn't help but feel beautiful. Looking back at the bed there was a pair of matching boots. "Boots huh? It seems everyone in this world has a thing for boots."

Chuckling to herself Katherine put them on and left her hair down. Grabbing the bouquet of black roses she headed for the door. Opening the door she heard music and she looked down to the black roses. For some reason she felt something or someone was trying to make her sing. She could feel the music flow through her and the words started pouring from her lips.

"**Can I ask you a question please? **

**Promise you won't laugh at me **

**Honestly, I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed **

**As twisted as it seems **

**I only fear love when it's in my dreams **

**So let in the morning light **

**And let the darkness fade away**"

_**RLJ**_

Everyone stopped running when they heard Katherine's voice float through the wind. Jareth had a smile on his face when he heard her voice, "She's singing for me..." He started running again and went his nature speed for being a Fae.

Ray looked at Loki, "What does he mean?"

Loki had a smile on his face as well, "He means that Katherine feels his soul pulling her. Her soul knows that he's trying to find her so it made her start singing. The voice can carry anywhere, it's such a powerful tool."

Accepting his explanation Ray ran in the same direction Jareth went. She knew Loki and the others were following so she had no need to slow down.

_**Katherine**_

Slowly making her way down the hall she kept singing while looking straight ahead. Katherine could see candles lit everywhere giving the hall a haunting appearance. Taking a deep breath she continued her song.

"**Can you turn my black roses red? **

**Can you turn my black roses red?**

**La da da **

**La da da **

**La da da **

**Ohhhhh **

**La da da **

**La da da **

**Oh oh **

**La da da **

**Ohhh**"

Katherine felt the tug getting stronger and she looked around. Even though it appeared no one was in the hall with her she still felt eyes upon her. Shaking her head Katherine continued walking and saw two large doors begin to open.

"**Drowning in my loneliness **

**How long must I hold my breath? **

**So much emptiness inside **

**I could fill the deepest sea **

**I reach to the sky as the moon looks on **

**My one last tear has come and gone **

**Time to let your love rain down on me**"

Red rose petals started to fall around her and Katherine stopped walking. She spun in a circle trying to find where they were coming from but couldn't see into the darkness that the candle's light didn't reach. '_What the..._'

_**RLJ**_

Jareth was in the shadows watching Katherine's every move. He was doing his best to contain his laughter because Loki had a hand over Ray's mouth, and was holding her back. It's been like this since they found Juan's domain and Ray wanted to run in 'guns a blazing' as they put it.

He could understand how she felt, Jareth wants nothing more than to take Katherine back so she can finish his labyrinth and hopefully become its queen. Mentally he began counting how many hours she has left and it came down to two hours. Jareth wasn't worried because Juan's domain was close to the Goblin City, and he knew Ray and Katherine could finish it.

Shuffling brought him out of his musing and he turned to see Katherine heading to the alter where Juan was waiting. He knew Ray was pissed at the fact they haven't tried anything, but the whole place had Rashn crawling around so they needed to make sure that there aren't any screw ups. Now he was glad that Cheyanne had stayed at the castle with James, or else they would already be dead. Seeing Katherine moving again Jareth moved in sync with her while Loki and Ray followed closely behind.

_**Katherine**_

Walking the final stretch Katherine inhaled deeply to calm her nerves. Juan was standing there in the same outfit but more clean, crisp, and sophisticated. She walked up the stairs and turned to face Juan. He smiled at her like a predator would once it caught sight of its prey. Katherine hid her shudder and saw a small Rashn girl walk up to her. Figuring it was for the roses she handed them over and watched the little girl leave.

Turning her attention back to Juan she saw him hold out his hand. Looking at his hand then back to him Katherine slowly accepted it. He led her up another set of stairs that had a Rashn priest standing there. Doing her best to keep her composure, Katherine turned to face Juan again and this time he kept a hold of her hand.

She heard the priest talking but wasn't paying attention, all she could think about was James, Ray, Loki, Cheyanne and Jareth. '_I wonder if Loki and Ray got together yet. They look so cute together._'

Being pulled back into reality, Katherine heard the priest ask if anyone had any objections or forever hold their peace. Drinking in the silence the priest was about to begin until they heard someone shout.

"I OBJECT!"

Everyone whipped their head to the voice and saw three people standing in the doorway.

Juan had a scowl on his face and tightened his grip on Katherine's hand. "No..."

Katherine looked over to the door way and couldn't hide the smile gracing her lips. There stood Loki with a smirk, Ray was next to him holding his hand and glaring at Juan. Then she saw the person walking towards them and couldn't help but whisper,

"Jareth."


	7. Saved

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth

* * *

><p>New Hope<p>

Chapter Seven: Saved

Hearing Jareth's name slip pass her lips Juan started to become enraged. He pulled Katherine into his chest. Wrapping his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "If you know what's best then you'll follow through with the deal."

Katherine glared over her shoulder, "You wouldn't _dare_ hurt them. If that were to happen then the deal is off." She wasn't going to back down anymore now that Jareth, Ray and Loki came to get her.

"Oh but my love, I would." He licked the outer part of her ear and chuckled, "You can watch if you like." Juan looked over to Jareth and smiled when he saw the rage in his eyes, '_Good, I'm hitting a nerve._'

Seeing that Jareth was also getting mad Katherine elbowed Juan in the ribs. Feeling him let go and trying to catch his breath she ran out of his grasp. Katherine felt a tug on the dress and heard it ripping, she spun around and ripped it even more making it cut off to her mid thigh. Everyone stared at her and she looked down, "Okay...now I look like a sailor scout...should I act like Sailor Moon?"

Ray started laughing, "Really Katherine? You have to start making jokes in this situation?" Ray smiled, "That's just like you."

Smiling back Katherine quickly ran over to Jareth and the others. She was about to speak when Juan beat her to it.

"Now you try my patience runner." He started stalking forward with the Rashn closing in as well. "I was going to go easy but now I'm too fucking pissed to care." He held up his hand and a sword appeared. Grasping it he continued walking towards Katherine.

Jareth pushed Katherine behind him, "Katherine, take Ray and get out of here. Loki and I can handle this." He switched his attire to his goblin armor and pulled out his own sword. Giving Katherine one last look he marched passed the Rashn and straight to Juan.

_**KRL**_

They both stopped walking and just stood there eyeing each other. Jareth was waiting for Juan to make the first move, he knew that if he was the one to do it then Juan would have the upper hand. After a few moments of waiting Juan let out a battle cry and charged, the Rashn saw this as a invitation and charged at Katherine, Ray and Loki.

Ray and Katherine looked at each other and nodded. They were a good distance away and Katherine ran towards her.

Loki was wondering what they were doing because Ray held her hands up in the air. He kept watching and saw Katherine jump up and plant her hands in Ray's. She then pushed herself off of Ray doing a flip and landing in the middle of the Rashn.

Katherine stood up and looked at all the Rashn, "Well come on boys, I don't have much time for this!" Seeing one of the Rashn rush forward, Katherine grabbed his hand and spun him around, throwing him into his comrades. "Strike!"

Once Ray felt Katherine's hand disappear she ran forward punching the first Rashn to come near her. "You guys have no clue who you're messin with!"

To say Loki was surprised would be an understatement. '_I never knew that they could fight...wow things really aren't what the seem._' Smirking at his thought Loki held out his hands and fire balls appeared, "Let's play!" He began firing at the Rashn trying to make his way to Jareth.

_**Jareth**_

Jareth blocked Juan's first strike and thrusted his sword forward. He growled when Juan moved out of the way and brought his sword down trying to cut Jareth's arm. He moved out of the way but wasn't fast enough and Juan's sword left a cut on his upper arm. Grimacing Jareth looked at the wound for a second then glared at Juan, "You'll pay for that."

He faked going right then spun left cutting Juan's side. Jareth jumped away and looked over to see Katherine fighting as well, '_I told her to leave!_'

Juan noticed that he was looking over at Katherine and smirked, '_Perfect_.' He went in for the kill.

Jareth noticed what Juan was doing from the corner of his eye and moved away. He turned his attention back to Juan, "You truly stoop that low?"

"Of course I will, I want that runner and she will be mine." Juan charged at Jareth again.

_**Katherine**_

After finishing off some of the Rashn she dusted off her hands. "Man! That was a work out." She turned her head and saw that Jareth and Juan were still fighting. Also she noticed that they were both bleeding.

Katherine felt her feet pulling towards them in a run and let it happen. She was going off of her impulse and felt that it was the right thing to do. As she was nearing them she saw that Juan had the upper hand and became nervous.

A new sensation ran through Katherine's body and saw that her hands started to glow and a sword that was black and gold appeared. Not having time to question what happened Katherine pulled the sword to her side and charged straight for Juan.

"Leave him alone!"

Juan was about to give the killing blow when Katherine screaming caught him off guard. He looked up and saw her with a sword and he had no time to react.

Thrusting her sword Katherine watched as she punctured Juan's skin and pushed the sword further into his chest. She realized that they were almost face to face and leaned in to whisper in Juan's ear, "Your soul is mine to take."

Once that was said Katherine twisted the sword and heard Juan scream. Ripping the sword out of his body she watched him stumble back. With her sword down at her side Katherine proceeded forward, "Now, I know you won't survive. I'll make sure of it."

Juan fell onto his back and looked up at Katherine. Seeing his blood on her made him smile, "Oh but love, you will forever be tainted with my blood. Knowing I have tainted you in a way makes me content." He coughed and continued, "I'll be glad to die by your hand."

Katherine stopped in her tracks, "No." She turned around and began walking away. She stopped next to Jareth and looked over her shoulder at Juan, "I won't give you that satisfaction." Katherine turned to Jareth, "He's yours."

Picking up where she left off, Katherine walked over to Ray and Loki where they were standing next to each other. "Ray we need to go."

Ray nodded and followed Katherine out of the underground domain.

_**Jareth**_

Jareth watched her walk away and looked back to Juan. Lifting his sword Jareth pointed it at Juan's throat, "Katherine is mine to take and that will happen. You were just a bump in the road." He pushed his sword through Juan's throat and watched as blood went everywhere.

Once Juan's body stopped twitching Jareth walked over to Loki, "Lets go back to the castle."

Loki nodded in agreement and they disappeared going back to the castle.

_**Katherine**_

Stepping out into the sunlight made Katherine cover her eyes. She saw that Ray had the same problem and chuckled. Once her eyes adjusted Katherine saw the castle beyond the goblin city, "Ray, we're almost there!"

"I know!" Ray smiled then realized that meant leaving Loki. She frowned at the thought but knew it had to be done. James was more important than their love interest. She looked over to Katherine and started laughing.

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "What?" She looked down and started laughing too, "My outfit! We need to go to the city and get some new ones..."

"I agree...my clothes are torn and ruined." Ray gestured to her ripped up shirt and jeans.

Shaking her head Katherine began heading towards the Goblin City with Ray next to her.


	8. Separated Once More

Hey everyone! I'm really REALLY sorry that it's been awhile! I finally have free time so I'll be updating more often! :)

* * *

><p>New Hope<p>

Chapter Eight: Separated Once More

Seeing the gate to the Goblin City, Katherine and Ray sighed with relief and walked inside. The first thing that they noticed was the city seemed to be deserted, looking at each other they continued on until they heard a voice.

"Come this way my dears. I have clothes for you, request by the king himself." An elderly goblin woman was standing in the doorway to her shop with a smile on her face.

Katherine looked at Ray who shrugged, "I guess we might as well. We do need new clothes."

"I agree." Katherine headed over to the woman who stood aside to let them in. Walking into the shop Katherine saw clothes hanging everywhere and some on tables. There was a vast range of colors but the red and black caught her attention. She looked over to see Ray looking at the blue shirts and lightly chuckled. '_Oh course she would be looking at the blues. We're so predictable sometimes._' With that thought in mind Katherine saw a red shirt that looked like Jareth's and grabbed it. Nodding in approval she grabbed a black pair of pants with matching boots and noticed that they were just like Jareth's as well. She was about to say something when Ray beat her to it.

"Do you notice that the clothes look just like Jareths?" Ray held up the said clothes and had a 'are you serious' look.

Nodding Katherine chuckled, "We really don't have a choice now do we?" Walking to the dressing rooms she pulled the curtain and began to take of her ruined clothes.

Ray followed suit and went into the room next to Katherine and began to change her clothes, "So how do you think we're going to win?"

Pulling up the black pants that could pass for being way to tight Katherine bit her lip, "I just have to repeat the lines in the book right?" Grabbing the shirt she tugged it over her head and slipped her arms through and tucked the shirt into the pants. Looking at herself in the mirror she actually liked how she looked and smiled. Deciding to leave her hair down Katherine walked out.

Seeing Ray standing there Katherine knew that they both were hoping that all she had to do was say the words and this would be over. "Now Katherine do you really think that it will be that easy?"

Running her fingers through her hair Katherine shook her head, "I don't know, I do know that I made promise to James without even knowing what the promise was, but I hope that I don't have to break it."

Ray nodded, "I understand." Gesturing towards the door Ray smiled, "Let's get goin'. It's bad enough we look the same just with different colors."

Laughing Katherine put her arm around Ray's shoulder and they both walked out after saying farewell to the goblin woman. They walked for about five minutes until they reached the castle and looked up.

Katherine narrowed her eyes, "Why does it seem to quite? I was expecting like an army of goblins."

"I know right?" Ray chuckled, "We watch too many movies."

"I agree." Katherine began to walk up the stairs with Ray following next to her. Opening the door they both saw Loki and Cheyanne at the end of the hall. Looking at each other they already knew what was going to happen and smiled.

Turning their attention back to the twins Katherine spoke, "Nice to see you both again."

Loki and Cheyanne spoke in unison while smirking, "Nice to see you both as well."

Ray and Katherine watched as the twins looked at each other then ran in opposite directions. Looking at each other once more they nodded and Ray went after Loki while Katherine went after Cheyanne.

Katherine wasn't paying attention to where she was running but somehow Cheyanne disappeared and now Katherine was alone in the room that had chickens and was a mess. There was a small chair with horns as arm rest and noticed a stair case. Biting her lip she ran up the stairs and gasped. She was now in the never ending stair case room and looked around.

Not seeing anyone she ran down a stair case and went through an archway only to be met with more stairs. Going up another set Katherine saw James at the other end of the room, "James!"

James looked over and smiled, "Hey Kat! What took you so long? Besides the whole Rashn thing and getting new clothes, you still are under a time limit."

"Yes I know this but where is Jareth? He's the one I need to defeat so we can go home." Katherine was running down another stair case trying to get closer to her brother. Who seemed to be running away from her on purpose.

"He's waiting; I told him I could handle this part." James went through the archway next to him and disappeared.

Looking around Katherine went up one more set of stairs and through another archway when she saw James standing just below her, "James! Why are you running?"

James stared at his sister, "Just remember the promise Kat."

Shaking her head Katherine jumped off and was about to reach her brother when everything seemed to slow down and break apart. She floated down till she saw that instead of the room she was just in is now a hill looking over a garden that was behind the castle. "How in the world…"

"Katherine…"

Hearing his voice, Katherine slowly turned around and saw him standing there in all his glory. Swallowing the lump in her throat she found her voice, "Jareth." Taking a step forward she raised her head and straightened her shoulders, "Give me my brother back."

"Katherine, will you just listen to me for a moment." Jareth held out a crystal, "I can give you your dreams."

Taking a deep breath Katherine began to say the same words as the last girl to ever make it to the end. Did she want to? Of course not but she had a duty and Katherine refused to fail, "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great-"

Feeling the pain in his chest Jareth held up his hand, "Stop, Katherine your promise to James."

Pausing Katherine closed her eyes and now knew what the promise was. She promised that she wouldn't refuse the Goblin King, but she had to. '_I'm sorry James…_' Opening her eyes again she stared at Jareth for a moment to memorize his features. "You have no power over me."

With those words being said everything began to change and Jareth turned into an owl inside the main room of Katherine's house. James wasn't in the room but Ray was standing on the staircase watching Jareth fly out an open window.

After standing there for a minute or two Katherine looked over to Ray, "It's done…"

* * *

><p>Okay I was about to cry when I had Katherine repeat the same words as Sarah. T.T I was breaking my own heart but it had to be done...<p> 


	9. Epilogue

New Hope

Epilogue

The next day Katherine made breakfast for James, Ray and herself. Placing the food in the center of the table she smiled and went back to grab the plates. She made pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage gravy and biscuits. Katherine put the plates on the table then arranged the forks and knives next to them. She had orange juice in three glasses and just set them down when she heard both Ray and James coming downstairs. Smiling she watched them walk into the dining room and laughed when their eyes went wide, "Really guys? It's just breakfast."

"That is obviously made for more than three people!" Ray threw her hands in the air and shook her head, "You've gone overboard crazy lady." Smiling at Katherine she sat down along with James who didn't care and started to put food on his plate.

Katherine joined them and knew that she had gone a bit over the top but that was okay. At least there would be left overs so later. After putting a pancake, eggs, bacon, a biscuit along with sausage gravy Katherine began to dig in.

When they finished their meals Katherine wash cleaning the dishes off and placed them in the dishwasher, "The parents will be here in thirty minutes so get your things ready."

"Okay!" James ran out of the room and headed to his room to pack his things before their parents got here.

Watching him leave Ray walked over to Katherine, "You did the right thing you know. Sure James is acting like everything is fine and that's okay." Placing her hand on Katherine's shoulder Ray smiled, "You miss him and I miss Loki but it wasn't the right time."

Listening to Ray Katherine nodded, "I agree, I didn't want to break the promise but given the circumstances I had no choice." Glancing at Ray, Katherine pointed to the table, "Wanna help me put the food away."

Playfully punching Katherine Ray laughed, "Sure." Heading towards the table she grabbed the pancakes and the eggs while Katherine grabbed the bacon and biscuits. Wrapping them up they placed them in the fridge with the gravy and cleaned the table.

There was a knock at the door and Katherine went to go open the door. Seeing her parents she smiled and let them in, "Hello."

"Hello Katherine, sorry for being a little early is James ready?" Her father gave her his fatherly smile."

"Here I am!" James came down the stairs and hugged Katherine tightly, "I had a lot of fun." Smiling down to his sister James placed a kiss on her head, "I don't blame you." Walking out the door he got into the car after placing his things in the trunk.

Katherine watched him leave along with the parents following him and drove off. '_**I don't blame you.**_' Echoed through her head and she smiled, "Thank you…"

* * *

><p>I think you can see where I'm going with this ;)<p> 


End file.
